miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nice Bath, Charlie Brown!
]NOTE: '''This Page is '''NSFW! See Also: 'The Pixelated NSFW Paul Robertson Picture Stare * ''with Charlie Brown not moving and sitting on an armchair staring at a black picture with white text saying "CENSORED". * 'Alex: '''What are you watching? ''the Picture ''What is this? ''the "CENSORED" Picture off Or this one. the picture of the Pink Panther as Pikachu off Or this one. the picture of Snoopy flying on his Doghouse off. Or this one. the picture of Schroeder playing on his Piano off Or this one. the picture of the Little-Red Haired Girl in a hot tub off Or this one. the picture of Pac-Man eating apples off Or this one. ''[takes the picture of Woodstock crying off. [https://orig00.deviantart.net/c75a/f/2009/266/2/a/nice_bath_by_probertson.png '''The not shown picture is behind the painting Alex just took off.] Alex Gasps] It's horrible! * '''Donkey: '''Whatwhatwhaaat?!!? * '''Marty: '''It's just a robotic fetus with three women surrounding it, one spraying it with breast milk, another slicing herself open with a knife, spraying guts over it, and the third zapping it with electricity, dressed as Pikachu. * '''Alex: '''Is that pee? '''That's gross'! Are you into that kid? '''Oh My God... Wait, there's milk too? This is a gross picture! * '''Ernie: '''Blood and milk of mothers is the giver of life. Lets not forget the water of Angels and lighting for a Pokemon. That is what this work says to me. While grotesque and edging on pornographic I get it and understand it and oddly enough like it. Question is what is the life that is created from this? Will it have a chance to live? I wonder. * '''Shrek: '''All hail Bikini Bible-Chan '''BREAST MILK!!! Bikini Bible-chan is reminding me of being her in MLG! Get it! * Bert: '''I always wanted to be shocked while I am receiving fluids from diverse hot chicks! * '''Marty: '''Mecha-fetus gets its yummies! * '''Ernie: '''So much bodily fluids, '''I'M GONNA MARRY THAT BLONDE! * Shrek: SHURIKENS AND LIGHTNING! * Alex: Come On, Kid. Get Out. Charlie Brown out of the room Charlie Brown and Chuck Jones * another Room * King Julian: 'You get into my room before these girls see you. I have to show you 1960's Cartoons with The Pink Panther along Tom and Jerry from Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt, and Maurice Noble. * '''Maurice: '''Yeah, Maurice Noble! * ''Video Later * 'King Julian: '''Well, how about we bring you a new shirt. ''a pink shirt with Yellow Zig-Zags * '''Charlie Brown: the Shirt on Same Old Thing. away Bad Night * Peppermint Patty: a Underwear, Bra with Pokeballs, Pikachu Ears and Tail ''Hey Chuck! * '''Charlie Brown:' Aaugh! Peppermint Patty Ohh, heh-heh, can I help ya? * Peppermint Patty: I'll take a Pika Pika! * Charlie Brown: surprised What did you say? * Peppermint Patty: I said, I'll take a Pika Pika. * Charlie Brown: Huh? * Lucy: ''a Bikini with a knife' 'I heard her, Charlie Brown. I'm Gonna cut the giant tomatoes. * '''Charlie Brown:' What? * Peppermint Patty: And a Pika Pika Pika Pika! * Charlie Brown: Huh? going insane, imagining everything and The Pikachu Panther Huh? at the sign and sees "NICE BATH, CHARLIE BROWN!" I didn't notice that! thinking and hearing the Pikachu sounds. Even Sally Brown dressed as Bikini Bible-Chan makes Pikachu sounds with two bottles of milk. Eventually he starts seeing The Pikachu Panther Laugh. * Baby Angel 1: Yoo hoo! Up here! * Charlie Brown: two Baby Angels ''Oh No! * '''Baby Angel 2: '''Time's up, Charlie Brown! Run, Run, Run! * '''Charlie Brown:' No! he runs and screams while Sally, Peppermint Patty, Lucy, The Pikachu Panther and Two Baby Angels chase him * Charlie Brown: up ''Aaugh! back in bed, muttering'' Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty... of a sudden, The Pikachu Panther laughs in his cloud. He opens his eyes Wha? Who's there? his head on his pillow Back to counting Charlie Brown. his eyes again and imagines Clones of Charlie Brown jumping over a fence One, two, three, four, five... Pikachu Panther appears again; Charlie Brown opens his eyes again Aah! to Sleep ''Good Grief. [http://miss-othmars-pages.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flying_Chase '''Another Story!'] Category:Peanuts Category:The Pink Panther Category:Madagascar Category:NSFW! Category:Bad Moments